1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to structures for supporting a suspension unit to a vehicle body, and more particularly to structures for connecting suspension supporting bolts to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various structures for connecting suspension supporting bolts to the vehicle body have been proposed and put into practical use. However, some of them have failed to exhibit a satisfied rigidity for connecting suspension supporting bolts to the vehicle body due to their inherent constructions. As is known, if the rigidity is poor, undesirable differential noise, road noise and the like tend to be produced during the movement of the vehicle.